Felix Felices
by Rogue12158
Summary: Harry's son, James, asks him a certain question about how he came to be... And Harry tells him a story about a certain potion...


Okay, I'd just like to point out that Harry Potter is not mine in anyway… And I'd also like to say that this is my first adventure into the Harry Potter fandom… And I'm not sure how the fans here are… Please be kind.

-:-:-:-:-

_Felix Felices_

-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Dad!" My son James approached me after dinner had finished. Ginny had let me have full control of the kitchen again because the last time she cooked… Well… We still had a kitchen, mostly. We were the only ones in the living room with the exception of Lily, who was reading quietly in a chair in the corner.

"Yeah, James?" I answered him. I noticed the look of genuine curiosity on his face and thought the question following wouldn't be so bad. He had some questions in his life that made me, and Ginny—for that matter—very, very awkward. Lily had done, what the girls at Hogwarts called, the "awkward turtle." The mere mentioning of these occasions was banned by both Ginny _and _Al.

He sat down cross legged next to me on the couch. Even sitting down, James nearly matched me in height.

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked slightly nervous, so my previous calm about this seemed to be misplaced.

"Depends," I replied. James was used to this answer. It was the number one response to any of James requests, especially when he starts asking questions.

Then, bold as day—and completely unashamed of it—he asked, "How was I conceived?"

Over in the corner of the room, Lily looked up sharply, frightened, and left the room so fast that she could have apparated.

She was _so _lucky.

Now, it's an accepted fact that there are known questions that parent dread hearing. James had asked most of them.

"Where do babies come from?" Age three. Luckily, we got to use the stork… But that would have worked better if wizard children were taught that, 'cause Ginny didn't know what it was, either.

"Why do girls have cooties?" Age six. Ginny handled that one by explaining how sometimes kids can be immature… And… Well, then I kind of zoned out. But the point was still there. (And it wasn't all my fault that I zoned out. I had a good reason. Earlier in the day, I got a package containing a reservation for an entire box at the coming Quidditch World Cup. I love being a hero.)

And when he was nine, he came running into the room with a small, silver, square something. He came up to me and asked, with all childhood curiosity, "What's this?" He shoved the package in my face. It ended up being a condom.

I'm not exactly proud of what I did next. But, I took the condom from him, and—ever so slightly—modified his memory to forget that he ever found that… Ginny never found out about that day, and I don't plan on filling her in.

But, usually, there's something that triggers these questions.

Ginny was pregnant with Al when James wanted to know about the origin of babies.

Teddy claimed that Rose had cooties when that came up.

And the condom thing… I had poorly hidden mine and Ginny's stash from the night before.

"May I ask where this came up?"

"I'd, uh, rather not say." My son blushed as he said this. James was the both Fred _and_ George in this family. James was the one to make others blush. I figured that I'd prefer not to hear the story. Teenagers.

And now that he is, after all, a teenager—ripe at the age of sixteen—that this story shouldn't be that bad to hear. It's not overly inappropriate, and why not, right?

"Well, you know how Aunt Hermione makes me a potion for my birthday every few years?" James nodded his affirmation. "The potions she makes are called _Felix Felices_. Have you heard of this in potions?" He shook his head. "The _Felix Felices _potion goes by another name; that name is _Liquid Luck_.

"About seventeen years ago, a few weeks after my birthday, I drank this lucky potion, determined to have one perfect day."

I got up and headed for the door, but before I exited the living room I turned and said, "I guess you could say that I literally got lucky."

-:-:-:-:-

Hello Potter fans! I hope you enjoyed that, and that you'll leave a nice review. Or—although the less preferable option—you hated it, and you'll leave a mean flame… I like reviews, no matter what they say.

Please review!! I'm begging you!! Gah!!!


End file.
